The inventive concepts relate to a security chip, and more particularly, to a security chip, an application processor, a device including the security chip, and an operating method of the security chip.
With regard to a public key infrastructure (PKI), data transmitted between devices is encrypted by using a public key and is decrypted by using a private key or a secret key. Also, the public key is transmitted through a certificate exchange process, and a certificate is generated by a separate certificate authority (CA).
However, the intervention of the CA may cause an increase in costs, and also, there is a risk of exposing a private key that may be stored on a device.